We live through it
by jay-snape
Summary: IM BACK UPDATE C4 More Fluff... SnapeRon, if you like that pairing what more do you need to know. After the war life happens. Fluff for now but I have an evil muse that keeps changing the rules.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: We lived through it.  
  
AUTHOR: Jay Snape  
  
RATING:PG-13 may go up.  
  
SUMMARY: After the war life goes on a little different a little the same.  
  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, these guys belong to J.K I wish I had her talent but I don't.  
  
WARNING: This is slash deal with it  
  
NOTES: Ron/Snape if this pairing upsets you BYE-BYE !!!  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, feed you author (but watch your fingers)  
  
ARCHIVE: If you want it take it.  
  
Bright sun cascaded though the small window high in the wall. A new day a new year! Ron Weasley rubbed his eyes lazily, that was why the soft pealing of a magical alarm had woken him so early, it was new years day the first anniversary of the battle for Hogwarts. One year ago today he had walked out on to the lawn to fight along side Hufflepuff Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and surprising quite a few Slytherin; current students and former as well as many witches and wizards form different nations.  
  
In the three years since his return Voldermort had steadily been gaining power and territory. It was decided unquestioningly that Hogwarts would be where the line was drawn. So it was on the first day of 2005 Voldermort died ironically killed by a curse invented by a death eater. A curse that destroyed the muggle DNA that, thanks to his father, Tom Riddle had. The curse could only be cast by a true pureblood. The honour of slaying The Dark Lord had not fallen to Harry potter, who still carried his mother's muggle blood. No, it fell to the most unlikely pair of wizards ever to take arms together. They needed to be sure the caster was completely pure blood as well as powerful from the whole of the order there were only two wizards with both the power and the pedigree Serverus Snape and Arthur Weasley (Dumbledore it turns out had a muggle grandmother).  
  
But as only the innermost of the order knew these two had dealt the deathblow, it was commonly believed that Harry had thrown the last curse. While Arthur's modesty was unsurprising, Snape's was down right shocking, Ron remembered with a grin the look on his friends' faces when Snape had told Rita Skeeter that once again the world owed Harry potter a great debt a small laugh escaped his lips before he could master it.   
  
"What is so amusing?" The rich honey voice of the men laid next to him asked one arm snaking round his middle.   
  
"Remembering the look on Harry and mione's faces when you told Skeeter it was all Harry's doing, I'm still amazed Harry didn't have a stroke."   
  
"It was good preparation for when you told him you were shagging the greasy git" snape quipped rolling on to his back. Ron moved over resting his head on his lovers shoulder ignoring the mop of carroty hair falling over his forehead.  
  
" I wasn't, remember? You wouldn't touch before my birthday." he groused as long elegant fingers brushed the auburn curtain away from Ron's eyes in time for him to see onyx eyes roll back mockingly.   
  
"Are you ever going to quit whining about that?" Serverus asked warily pulling his young lover close against him.   
  
"Seventeen year-olds aren't meant to be celibate" the Gryffindor objected sullenly snuggling closer to snape   
  
"Yet the law states other wise!"  
  
"Only with men and I have heard you decry that stupid law often enough" retorted the redhead now stroking quidditch roughened finger over the scar that marred his lover chest long and straight like down the centre of the nearly hairless chest.   
  
"you have heard me complain about the difference between same sex and homosexual laws personally I think you should all where chastity belts until 21"   
  
"That would me you wouldn't get any for two more years" Ron playfully pinched one of the rosy nipples.   
  
"Who ever said I would wait for you?" swatting the younger man with a pillow from beneath his head   
  
"Who else would put up with you?"  
  
"Put up indeed! Last night you seemed to find me very easy to put up with"  
  
" Last night I found you easy period" that earned the younger man a low soft chuckle.   
  
"I must endeavour to make you work harder at seducing me in future" with a swift kiss on the forehead Snape was up starting his morning routine, Ron watched enthralled as always as Sev combed through his hair tying it back so it didn't get in the way as he prepared for the day. A black silk robe sliding on over smooth ivory skin.   
  
"don't lay there letching we have a busy day" The voice as silken as the robe.   
  
"Can I watch you in the shower??" Ron asked at Sev's slow nod he bounded from the bed into the bathroom uncaring of the cold winters in the dungeons or his nakedness 


	2. plans

Serverus snape watched his refection in the mirror. Not normally a vain man Serverus didn't care about his appearance most days but today was not most days. Today, on the grass beside the lake where the order of the phoenix had stood against the dark forces one year ago, he would receive the order of Merlin (first class no less).  
  
  
  
One year after Voldemort's death a year full of rebuilding and trails and after nearly thirty year of Voldemort's terrorization the wizarding world could finally honor its heroes in peace. For Serverus after 20 years of hiding and deception the world would finally have no doubt of he alliance. Not that he thought a medal would change the way people saw him or the general distrust most had for him. He had been a death eater and he wouldn't deny that now, he couldn't belittle his crimes or his guilt. He had killed and worse still he had enjoyed it. The pain and guilt he carried with him for all the suffering he had caused would always be there, no matter how much some wanted to pretend that his deeds for the light during the wars made up for what he had done before. Life is not a set of scales, number of lives saved balanced against those destroyed by that method Potter and Dumbledore could killed most of the population and still be in credit, no there was a reason the unforgivables were called that. Forgiveness wasn't an option, he didn't ask for it but today when he received his O.M. he would be declaring himself a wizard of the light and that he cherished. The chance to publicly say where and with whom he stood. With a sigh he pulled his hair back securing it at the nape with a piece of cord.   
  
"Sev, if you spend any longer infront of that mirror it will crack." Ron teased slipping his arms round his lovers waist "it can only take so much of you a day"   
  
"If you find me so repulsive Mr. Weasley feel free to leave" the retort softened by the older wizard leaning back against his lover. The professor couldn't help but watch the mirror his own pale skin and coal black hair and eyes a complete contrast to Ron's soft golden tan and flaming hair even his critical eyes could see the made an attractive pair. "Are the hoards arriving on time?"   
  
"Mum says she will have Ginny the twins and Dad here in half an hour, Harry and herm are in the great hall already, Bill and Remus will be here and minute and Charlie is running late but promises to be here before the ceremony starts" Ron reels of the list ticking of the member of their family from his mental list.   
  
The war had taken only one Weasley. Percy fell trying to defect back to the light having realized his mistake he discovered the hard way that no one leaves the death eaters alive. Ron still didn't know what hurt more finding out his brother had defected to the dark or hearing he had died. Pompous Percy was left broken and lifeless on the steps of the ministry a warning to all that even pure bloods weren't safe.   
  
"The whole tribe. I am not sure the school will survive" Serverus purred turning towards the Gryffindor.   
  
Ron grined knowing his partner is not serious. He sees Sev's hidden smiles when family surrounds them. He saw the glaze of tears on Christmas morning when the potions master unwrapped his first Weasley jumper, jet-black with a tiny green S on the left breast. Molly had had no trouble excepting her youngest son's choice of partners after Ron's stuttered revelation as to whom had been distracting him so much Molly had simply smiled asked his chest size and informed Ron he was to bring him to dinner that Friday. Sev who had never known family or love except between his sister and he, cherished the Weasley family who had adopted him.While he was not comfortable enough to relax with them the way he could here with Ron, they never minded. Molly knowing that Serverus was not the social type treated his acid tongue the same way she did the twins pranks, it was simply who Serverus was and after seven children Snape discovered that Ma Weasley can give as good as she gets.  
  
"I'm not worried about the school but I think Hagrid is going to have a fit he only just got the lawn back perfect and now there's going to be hundreds of people trampling all over it" Ron replied brushing a kiss over the soft white flesh showing above the collar of the older wizard's dress robes, loving the way the older man relaxed in to his touch. Despite the fact Ron would be receiving his own honor today this was for him, as well as everyone else who cared for the grumpy master, Sev's day. The young man had spent a great deal of time arranging everything so it would be perfect for his lover and he couldn't wait to see his reaction to what he had planed. 


	3. friends

TO everyone who has reveiwed HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I know the updates are short and a long time coming but I had exams and had  
to revise sorry  
Love  
jay  
Peaches-n-KaibaLvr16  
In all honesty I don't really know where this is going. This story is kind  
of a study brake for  
my between college work.  
sexy-as-ron  
I am hoping to make the chapters longer  
Kir  
Thank you I like Ron/Snape  
ami  
That is the best feedback ever  
Kyra Invictus Black  
I think seven is all of the Ron snape fics out there  
Exwhyzed  
Typos add character ;-)  
****************************************************************************  
**************************************************************  
Chapter three  
As Serverus entered the great hall he could see the entire Weasley clan  
gathered within, Harry potter and Hermione Granger stood talking to Arthur  
and the first of the next generation of Weasleys screaming in their  
mother's arms.  
The potions master's instincts rebelled at the thought of such a crowd and  
he stiffened at his lover's side.  
Ron ,more that use to Sev's reluctance to face crowds, just reached an arm  
round the older man's waist pulling him close against him. He knew that  
once the family noticed them they would be fine. Molly would look up any  
moment and smile before berating him for wearing black again (suggesting  
purple or puce or some other dreaded color) or the twins would want to pick  
his brain for their latest gags. Then fleur would hand his their strawberry-  
blonde niece who despite being only 9 weeks old was totally besotted with  
her uncle Serverus.  
He was right of course. Ten minutes later Sev was holding Jacqueline  
Weasley, who coed softly at her uncle now and Molly was suggesting a nice  
dark blue would suit Sev's complexion and could he please get Ron to cut  
his hair. Ron rolled his eyes at his mother's pestering, "Look there's  
Harry" he said although Harry had been here the whole time, Molly raised an  
eyebrow at her son who simply looked to Sev making sure he was Okay to be  
left. At his partner's nod Ron pecked him on the cheek before heading over  
to his best friends. Sev's vulnerability was the biggest surprise in their  
relationship. The stoic and often-vicious mask the older wizard wore around  
people hid a shy and delicate man. Ron, used to being the youngest son and  
Harry Potter's sidekick, found all the appreciation and value he had ever  
wished for knowing it was he that saw behind that mask, it was he the great  
potions master and spy needed. Those moments when Serverus held on the to  
him, when his lover lost him self in laughter, tears or passion with him  
made him feel truly worthwhile.  
Suddenly he was distracted by something waving in front of his eye. "Ron"  
Harry's voice echoed in his mind  
"Wha.."  
" You were off in Snape land again" Harry teased  
" Sorry mate I was just thinking abou.."  
But Harry cut him off " I don't need details" he interrupted " remember the  
deal"  
The Deal as it was referred to eleven months before days after the last  
battle of the war the trio had returned to the gryffindor common room and  
after an hour of procrastinating Ron had finally told his best friends he  
was in love with their potions master. Harry had sat motionless for a full  
two minutes before hugging his best friend tightly "he's a good man I know  
you will make each other happy . Just don't EVER give me ANY details OK!"  
and that was it The Deal was made Harry was there for him in everyway a  
friend should be when he and Sev fought it was the sofa in Harry and  
Hermione's flat he slept on, it was Harry who pointed out he had fallen for  
a sneaky, underhanded, grumpy snake it the first place so 'put and shut up'  
but there were no details at all exchanged between the two friends. Mione  
on the other hand.  
"I want details" she cut in eagerly ignoring her betrothed's grimace " OH  
grow up. It's not like you never give Ron details about us"  
" Those I can live with out" Ron exclaimed "your like a brother and sister  
to me I don't need to hear about your sex life that is just sick"  
"Right, so he never tells you anything about us then?" She asked in her  
usual know-it-all tone  
"I never said he doesn't tell, me just that I can do with out it" Ron threw  
back with a grin enjoying the simple ease and comfort of his best friend's  
banter.  
Remus hugged them as he joined the group first Harry than Mione and finally  
crushing Ron against him "so good to see you all" he smiled I can't believe  
I have been in Egypt for so long" six months since they last spoke face to  
face had done wonder for the older wizard his skin glowed with a healthy  
tan he had put on at least twenty pounds his hair ,longer now passed his  
collar was sun bleach a golden brown. He looked healthier that any of them  
had ever seen him. "Wish we could have made it for the holidays but we had  
so much to finish up"  
" You're here now" Hermione said " that is all that matters "  
" Is everything set ??" Remus asked his eyes full of mischief  
" Yes" Ron answered, " This should be a day Sev will never forget" 


	4. potions

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as her brother Charlie sulked good-naturedly as his wife refused to let him take their daughter from the potions master. "ve get so little time where she is 'appy with out us" Fleur admonished the dragon tamer gently "she love sev'rus so much leave her be" Charlie lent down to whisper in the veela's ear "Can we get him and Ron to keep her all night?" But this was said in a stage whisper "I can think of some things we could happily do without Jacqueline for a night" "If that is the height of your finesse at seduction, Mr Weasley, it is a wonder you ever managed to woo your wife to begin with" Snape drolled not taking his eyes off the child in his arms, it was fair to say the Snape was as besotted with his godchild as she with him. "I did ok!" Charlie groused. "Really!" Bill Weasley asked joining the group with an expediently bestowed round of hugs for his family and a slap on the back for the professor. " Here was I thinking it was me who won her over before breaking her heart telling her I was bent as a three sickle coin and sending her your way" The joke as usual got a laugh from everyone it was the source of great amusement for all the three wealeys involved that rumours of a relationship between Fleur and Bill had sprouted up like devils snare when the two had become friends three years before. People had seen the two beautiful youngsters together and assumed romance. When in fact the French beauty had enjoyed the company of the strictly homosexual curse breaker who had not been remotely affected by her veela heritage. She had fallen instantly for the second Weasley brother his rugged outdoors sprite complemented her no nonsense personally perfectly in a way the slightly vain and work obsessed Bill never could. "Really!" Charlie grinned "and here I thought she came to her senses and realized I got all the charm and good looks and threw you to the wolves ... or wolf" this joke got a rare snort of laughter from Snape, who glanced at Charlie, who could swear the Slytherin was awarding him points for his pun.  
  
"Where is Remus" Molly asked her eldest son "He went straight over to Harry, Herm and little Ronny" "Did the potion work alright last week?" Arthur asked it had been a great concern in the family that Bill's lover was testing new variation of the wolfsbane last full moon and as they had not heard Ron's eager praise of the master brilliance they assumed it had been a failure. "Not as we had hoped" Bill said tension instantly filling his every move "Remus kept his mind and control of the wolf, so that's good but the transformation was just as painful as normal though he could eat after a few hours which is better and it really didn't seem as tiring as normal but the pain was still bad and still for two days afterwards" the sadness in his voice was evident, the strain of the full moon was taking its toll on the former DADA instructor and it was obviously distressing for his lover to see him decline/ "The extra bicorn hair and dragon's bile should help this month" Snape informed them sternly the certainty in his voice was as much comfort as he could offer the other man. "Assuming your brother can be kept out of my work room long enough for me to finish this batch." "I guess that's a hint for us to baby-sit" Arthur asked the dark haired man with a grin. "I doubt Ron would like being called a baby" Bill told his father sternly though the mischief in his eyes suggested that he found the term suitable. "No more than I like my lover being called one, no" Severus' tone was deadly cold but Molly just smiled at her youngest son's partner "He may be a man, now, but to us he will always be our baby boy, no matter whose bed he sleeps in!" she replied in an equally determined tone "Well as long as you keep him out of the way, while I brew the Wolfsbane, I don't care what you call him" Snape conceded adjusting Jacqueline as she squirmed in his arms "I am well aware of the fact that he is incapable of brewing a half decent potion to save his life but I had no idea his mere presence could destroy hours of my hard work" Ginny giggled "Ron said it was only ruined because you got distracted by his good looks" she grinned at her potions master, and nigh on brother in law, knowing he would rise to the bait he never could resist teasing Ron even in the younger mans absence. "I strongly advise you Virginia to ignore your brother's nonsensical rambling" in full professor's mode "it would be unfortunate to ruin a reasonable mind such as yours with such lunacy. Good looks, indeed!" "I was going to invite him to come to The Cannon's game on the 20th" Charlie interrupted "that should keep him out of your hair for a few hours"  
  
Bill shook his head "I still think you are being over zealous, You brew dozens of potions every week when Ron is about why is the Wolfsbane different" "You didn't see is" Ginny exclaimed "I had was in the corridor our side Ron walked in to the lab and suddenly everything was covered in Wolfsbane the whole corridor ! The WHOLE Corridor!!!" her eyes comically bug like "I don't care if it was Ron distracting Severus or his magical field somehow interfering with the potion or just a freak coincidence I don't want to risk it every month Ron is somewhere not here when the Wolfsbane is brewing" 


End file.
